


I Can't Sleep

by MelancholyAndBlithe



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Altmer and Human Lady Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Endarie has a terrible sense of humor, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, SKM, Skyrim Kink Meme, Sleepy Sex, Someone can't sleep, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 23:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyAndBlithe/pseuds/MelancholyAndBlithe
Summary: Gisli is up late at night, and Endarie endeavors to try and make her feel better.





	I Can't Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old one I wrote for the KM a while ago. Long while. Like, I'm pretty sure over two years ago. I found it in my old tablet and decided to post it here.
> 
> It's short, but I still liked how it turned out, and so it is here.
> 
> Not much of a plot at all. I just wanted to write for a prompt that wanted Gisli fluff and so this was born.

The night was still young in Solitude. It was just barely after midnight, and most of the city was fast asleep. It seemed the only exceptions were the madman by the Blue Palace, the patrolling guards, making sure none were in danger on their watch, and the two females laying together in Erikur's house. 

Gisli hadn't known why, exactly, that she and Endarie of Radiant Raimant had formed a sort of romantic bond, but she could tell anyone _when_ it started.

The burning of King Olaf was when it happened. It began with her in a mood, as per usual. Her brother had been particularly insufferable that morning and hadn't gotten better as the day progressed. Endarie had struck up conversation with her and in a good mood, as most everyone was that night, let her vent. Soon, their bellies filled with spiced wine and what was left of their reasoning and senses were drowned in it as Gisli soon found herself taking the beautiful elven woman back to Erikur's house and fucking her on the basement floor, neither of them able to keep it in their pants quite long enough to reach a proper bed.

'That was months ago.' Gisli thought to herself as she sighed quietly. Contentedly. She shifted so she was resting against her partner more comfortably, settled in the crook of her arm. The warmth radiating off of her lover soothed her, making her relax. Truth be told, Gisli should've been asleep by now but was having trouble shutting her eyes long enough to do so. Her mind kept wandering too much, and at the moment it was vexing her. She had half a mind to get up and make herself busy until she was tired enough to succumb to slumber. Of course, that would mean leaving her company and that was definitely out of the question at the moment. 

A sleepy moan sounded from the Altmer woman as she stirred, body tensing slightly as she stretched before going slack again. Endarie squeezed Gisli's arm, staying still other than that.

"You're up late." Endarie remarked amusedly. Gisli smiled at that. Endarie was known throughout Solitude for her sour and abrasive demeanor towards just about anyone, customers and clientelle included. Gisli, it seemed, was an exception to that nowadays and it made her feel no small amount of pride.

"Can't sleep." Gisli admitted, her arm snaking across Endarie's waist. "My mind keeps wandering. Damn thing won't sit still." She said with a yawn.

"I don't believe our minds can move, darling." Endarie remarked. Gisli scoffed, shooting Endarie a look before shaking her head with a tired smile, settling back down in her spot under Endarie's arm. Humor wasn't Endarie's strong suit, by any means. But when she attempted to show it, it made Gisli happy.

"You know what I meant." She said. Endarie shifted, laying on her side, smoothing her hand up and down Gisli's waist. Gisli responded in kind, her hand reaching up to cup Endarie's long, elegant neck. She traced light patterns on her golden skin with the tips of her fingers. Such gorgeous skin. Gisli found herself admiring and coveting her lovers' skin on more than one occasion. Endarie sighed and hummed contentedly at Gisli's touch. Endarie raked her eyes up and down Gisli's form, hidden by a delicate nightdress; a gift from Endarie and her sister. Endarie, on the other hand, usually chose to sleep more scantily clad and tonight was no exception, her form covered by light blue, silken smallclothes.

Gisli watched as a sly smile stretched Endarie's lips, her graceful, nimble fingers moving lower, grabbing the hemline of Gisli's nightdress, inching it up her hips.

"You know," Endarie drawled, tracing her fingers over Gisli's hips, trailing down to her pelvis. She dipped her her fingers just below the hemline of Gisli's smallclothes, lightly stroking the sensitive flesh there. Gisli gasped lightly, and bit her lip, anticipation bubbling in her chest. "I think I can ease your mind a bit. Help you relax..." Endarie purred, shifting yet again, propping herself up by her elbow so she was somewhat hovering over Gisli. Eyes locked, Endarie moved her fingers lower, tracing Gisli's folds. Gisli felt a rush of heat flow into her cheeks as a moan left her mouth.

"Yes, Endarie, please." Gisli pleaded softly. Surprisingly enough, Gisli wasn't a very dominant person in bed. That was almost always Endarie's domain; something that Gisli was more than happy to oblige. Working as a seamstress for years had left Endarie's finges quite nimble, and it was something that she displayed openly whenever the two of them went to bed. Endarie's fingers dipped lower still, in between Gisli's folds, rubbing her clit. Slowly. Deliberately. Endarie lowered herself, sealing Gisli's mouth with a languid kiss, continuing her ministrations on the sensitive pip of flesh.

Gisli moaned, arching her hips, burying her hands in Endarie's hair, pulling slightly. Endarie gasped, momentarily halting her ministrations and breaking their kiss. She sighed, regaining her composure.

"Easy. This is supposed to make you relax and go to sleep, not keep both of us up for another hour." Gisli smugly noted that Endarie's voice changed, laced with desire. With that, Gisli relaxed her hold on Endarie's hair, cupping her face instead, stealing another kiss. Endarie returned the favor, letting out an amused hum before breaking the kiss in favor of trailing small pecks over Gisli's face and down her jawline, stopping by her ear. She resumed her ministrations on Gisli's clit, her teeth catching Gisli's earlobe, gently tugging on the flesh and flicking at it with her tongue.

Gisli squirmed slightly, her hips raising and arching here and there as Endarie's skilled fingers worked her, playing her like any gifted bard would play a lute. Not knowing what to do with her hands at the moment, they settled on Endarie's shoulders. Gisli's toes curled as Endarie moved her hand further down. Willowy fingers entered Gisli and she let out a strangled moan at the sensation. She didn't want to wake her brother. That would lead to yet another awkward confrontation in the middle of the night and Gisli wasn't in the mood to deal with her brother at all. Especially not now. It was hard to keep quiet though. Endarie knew Gisli like the back of her hand, and as such, could please her like no other lover had before.

"You sure...you don't want..." Gisli gasped, trying in vain to form a coherent question. It was hard to do when her lover felt this good. She wanted to reciprocate in some way. It was hard not to, honestly.

"Shh." Endarie leaned in to whisper in Gisli's ear. "Relax." She repeated gently, in a sultry voice before she dipped her head lower still, opting to nibble and lick at Gisli's neck instead.

"Shit." Gisli swore in a harsh whisper.

Endarie let out a low chuckle, the breath of laughter hitting Gisli's flesh, making a chill run down the course of her body before settling in the heat between her legs. Endarie smelled beautiful. High end perfume courtesy of Angeline, there in Solitude. The scent of the delicately crafted brew suited Endarie perfectly. Endarie picked up the pace, her fingers working in more rapid circles and strokes. Gisli gasped, her breathing turning to heavy panting that she tried to keep quiet as possible. She wouldn't last long at this rate.

Just a little more. Gisli's head lolled back, making it easier for Endarie to tend to her throat. Gisli lifted her leg, draping it over Endarie's hip and absently began to rock her hips back and forth against Endarie's fingers. So close. So close.

"You're close." Endarie cooed, licking back up the column of Gisli's neck to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. "Go on. I want to see you." She encouraged.

That little statement was all it took for Gisli to meet her undoing. It was all she could do to keep from crying out loudly in the throes of her release. Her body had the lightest sheen of sweat, and she was very much satisfied. Her breathing was irregular, but Endarie had been just what she needed to feel sleepy. No doubt she'd wake up feeling fantastic tomorrow. She let out a breathy laugh, quiet, and nearly unheard. 

Gisli fixed her clothes and settled into the embrace of her lover once more, her head nestled beneath Endarie's chin securely. Guilt continued to nip at her. Endarie should be repayed for what she'd done. It was only fair.

"I should return the favor." Gisli said, stating her displeasure with the idea of Endarie not getting any that night. Endarie hummed, placing a kiss to the top of Gisli's head, her hand smoothing out her blond locks. 

"I'm tired, my love. If you're that worried about it, just make it up to me tomorrow morning. It'd be an excellent way to wake up." Endarie offered. Gisli grinned, happy with the suggestion.

"Consider it done, love." Gisli responded, yawning in the process. She closed her eyes, her lids feeling heavy.

Not long after did sleep finally come for her.


End file.
